


My Dark Wizard

by Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan/pseuds/Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan
Summary: Here is a poem, about what my Dreams hold...I Wrote this On June 27th, 2014





	My Dark Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> This was Inspired by Severus Snape.  
> Thanks to JK, Rowling for Creating him.

At Night I Dream  
Of A Tall Dark Man  
My Dark Wizard  
Dressed All In Black  
A Slim Fitting Suit  
Victorian In Style  
A Long Flowing Cloak  
That Trails After Him  
Like An Endless Stream, Out Of Every Room  
He Seemingly Looks Right Through Me  
With His Intense Black Eyes  
That Go On And On Into My Soul  
His Long Ebony Hair Catching On The Wind  
He Says My Name And I Shiver  
From My Head Right Down To My Toes  
He Says Let Me Take You To A Place  
A Magical Place, No Mere Mortal Knows  
Taking My Arms He Pulls Me Into Him  
We Shimmered Across The Sky  
In Nothing More Than A Puff Of Smoke  
If One Could See Us, They Would See  
It Was Both Light And Dark In Nature  
This Is What My Dreams Hold  
A Tall Dark Man  
My Dark Wizard


End file.
